Anastasia Steele
Anastasia "Ana" Rose Steele is the female protagonist of the Fifty Shades of Grey ''trilogy. She is the primary love interest of Christian Grey with whom they both discover true love. She later becomes Anastasia Grey and the mother to Theodore Raymond Grey and Phoebe Grey. Biography Early Life Ana's biological father died due to an accident during Marine Combat training the day after her birth. Ana lived with her mother, Carla, in Las Vegas during her mother's third marriage to Stephen Morton. She eventually moved back to Montesano, WA to live with her stepfather (and mother's second husband), Ray Steele, on account of not getting along well with her mother's current husband. Personality Ana is shown to be stubborn yet a shy and kind-hearted person. Ana loves books (particularly British Literature) and prefers to keep to herself. She is also a virgin in the beginning of the series before meeting Christian, with whom she develops an attraction to. Upon further acquaintance with him, and later on, a relationship, Anastasia finds out that there is a darker side to "control freak" Christian, quoted as being "fifty shades of fucked up".'' Despite this, she falls in love with Christian and finds herself in a complicated yet passionate relationship with him. Appearance Anastasia describes herself as a "pale, brown-haired" young woman with blue eyes "too big for her face". She is pretty but not overly pretty, and shown to be rather insecure about being slim, pale, and scruffy. She usually wears jeans and only owns one skirt at the start of the series. Ana also appears to have very little fashion sense as seen in the bonus material told from Christian's perspective when he is rather revolted by her mismatched clothes for his interview. She classifies herself as a "t-shirt and Converse shoes" type of girl. In the bonus material of'' Fifty Shades Freed, Christian noted of her long chestnut-haze colored hair and her innocent powder-blue eyes (some instances baby blue colored). Ana has a small frame and a delicate profile, upturned nose, and soft full lips. She has a nice body and is slender and petite, as Christian towers over her, and she can easily curl up into his lap. Being immensely shy, she blushes shades of pink easily which Christian finds alluring. Fifty Shades of Grey Upon her first meeting with the famous Christian Grey, Ana - a quiet college student studying English Literature at Washington State University, finds herself utterly attracted to him. She then begins to grow closer to him over time, but soon learns there is a darker side to Christian Grey. She learns that he has a double life; he is heavily involved with the BDSM lifestyle in the privacy of his Escala penthouse and Ana is offered a shocking proposition from him. Christian wants her to become his next Submissive. He provides Ana with a contract that outlines her role as a submissive, his role as a dominant, rules and limits. Anastasia is reluctant about entering such a dark and sexual world considering she has no experience with sex, but soon finds herself unable to refuse the offer and accepts to explore this new world with him. After getting a taste of what that kind of life would be like with Christian after giving him her virginity, Ana soon finds herself in over her head. (Information needs to be certified) Fifty Shades Darker After the disastrous end of her relationship with Christian, Ana finds herself in heartbreak by her decision to leave Christian. She claims that the pain of not being with him is worse than the pain that caused the breakup for her. But after their inability to deny their feelings for each other, the two rekindle their sensual affair. Christian, desperate to keep Ana in his life, wrestles with his inner demons. And Ana struggles to create a life that fits with that of Christan's without sacrificing her own identity. However, when someone from Christian's past pops back up in his life and threatens Ana, Christian and Ana must make choices fast. Fifty Shades Freed '' Ana and Christian can no longer deny their feelings for one another and they soon marry, and have two children; Pheobe and Theodore Grey. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist